


Alone Together

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's just pure fluff, M/M, a bit of humor i guess???, but its really sweet and lovely, god i love them, its so soft, let shiro be happy, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: "They sit in silence, soaking in the warm quiet morning. It's cozy and comfortable, and there's no where that either of them would rather be right now, laying in bed together. It's perfect, the space they have here."





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> :') i was in need of some soft shatt content

Matt awakes with a start, sitting up in bed. It's not a bad dream that woke him up, just a weird feeling. He looks around the room, eyes falling over the same safe white walls, the familiar desk and chair, the regular tile floor, then to the lump in bed beside him. His boyfriend wakes at the movements, blinking and looking around slowly before his eyes catch Matt's. Shiro smiles, before squeezing his eyes shut and yawning. 

"Hey." Shiro smiles again, throwing a tired arm around Matt's waist. Matt looks down at him, finding his boyfriends sleep wrecked voice oddly adorable. 

"Hey, beautiful." Matt smiles back at Shiro, lifting his hand slowly and running it through the short white tuft in his hair. He pulls his hand back after a moment, stroking Shiro's cheek instead. 

"Why're you up so early? You okay?" Shiro's worried voice causes an automatic reassuring smile from Matt, who ruffles his hair a bit.

"I'm fine, Shiro. Just woke up suddenly. Don't worry." Matt shakes his head, before removing Shiro's arm from around his waist. Shiro starts to protest but Matt shushes him as he lays back down beside his boyfriend, setting the arm back down around his neck. Shiro readjusts, pulling himself closer to Matt and snuggling in beside him.

"If you say so, then." Matt doesn't respond, just hums and burrows his face into Shiro's neck. He sighs, feeling any tension he had drain out of him while he's wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. 

"Hey Matt?" Shiro pauses for a second. "Do you believe in aliens?" 

Matt snorts, playfully smacking Shiro's arm. Shiro looks at him with a straight face, that almost no one could ever tell he's joking.

"Do I- I cannot believe you!" Matt laughs into the blankets, grabbing a pillow and hitting Shiro with it lightly. "I think both of us have believed in aliens a little too much!" 

Shiro laughs finally, a dry chuckle coming out of him. He scoops Matt up like a sack of potatoes and moves him to he's laying on top of Shiro. He wraps his arm around Matt's middle, giggling when Matt starts tickling him. 

"Matt! No fair! I only have one arm to defend myself, stop!" He laughs louder as the smaller boy keeps going, running his fingers up and down his ribs. 

"You'll be fine if you try, Shiro! Everyone knows you could bench press four of me if you tried." Matt presses closer to Shiro, kissing him on the cheek as his hands find his sides. He wiggles his fingers at Shiro, who laughs at him.

"I think you're over exaggerating. Maybe just two of you." Shiro kisses Matt's cheek in turn, making him giggle. Matt gasps, dramatically throwing a hand to his chest as he throws his head back.

"What? Only two? Are you getting that old?" Matt smirks, watching as Shiro's eyes light up. He knows exactly how to push Shiro's buttons. In an instant, he's being flipped and their positions are reversed, Shiro hanging over top of Matt. 

"Who," Shiro starts, leaning down so close to Matt that their faces are almost touching, "are you calling old?" 

Shiro traps Matt with his arm, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his nose. "I'm still plenty young, and you're only a few months younger than me anyways." 

"Whatever you say, old man." Matt turns his head to the side, kissing up along Shiro's arm. He grins, blinking up at Shiro with a happy and love struck look on his face.

"Don't call me that. Wait- can you even see right now?" Shiro lays down next to Matt, too lazy too keep holding himself up. He hits the mattress with a thump and a bounce, making Matt chuckle. Shiro holds up his hand, waving it in front of Matt's face slowly. Matt grabs it in his own hand, almost missing it by a few centimeters. He pulls it closer to him and kisses the back of Shiro's hand lightly. 

"Nope." Matt hums, smiling as he blinks quickly a few more times. He grins and snuggles closer to Shiro until a familiar arm detaches his hand from his and winds itself around Matt. "Can't see a thing."

"You can obviously see a little bit if you grabbed my hand like that." Shiro shakes his head at Matt. Matt looks up and him, smiling with a grin dripping in false innocence. 

"Me? See things? I-" Shiro cuts him off in a monotone voice. 

"It's more likely than you think." When Matt drops his head and groans in exasperation, Shiro grins. 

"You- I cannot believe this! I was going to say that I can't see anything, it's just my amazing skills that I used to grab your hand." Matt shakes his head, a smile still lighting up his face. "You're such a meme."

"Sure babe, whatever you say." Shiro sends Matt a find smile, kissing him on the cheek. "And you love it."

"Mhmm." Matt sighs, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. He lets his head rest on Shiro's broad chest, sighing as he relaxes against the muscles. He can't help but grope it a bit, feeling Shiro's laughter reverberate around them. 

They sit in silence, soaking in the warm quiet morning. It's cozy and comfortable, and there's no where that either of them would rather be right now, laying in bed together. It's perfect, the space they have here. Somewhere where they can relax, let their guard down, just be themselves. A nice, relaxing time of day for the two of them, a time when they can just forget about their responsibilities. 

Without saying anything, Matt shifts around pressing a button that opens a panel in the wall, sliding it open to reveal a window and the stars outside of it. Matt had worked on the upgrade with Pidge, putting one in everybody's bedroom. Keith and Lance had loved the idea when they had introduced it, they figured it was a way to make their shared room a little bit more open. Hunk had loved it too, because while fighting a battle in space you really don't get much time to relax and enjoy the view. Allura was delighted by the idea, and Coran had been so excited he worked with them to make sure they had everything they need. So, working together, the Holt siblings had created the hidden panel. It's nice, especially for mornings like these where they can be lazy, and just watch the stars. 

That's the perk of being in space, it seems, not having to wait for a certain time to gaze up at the stars. Matt reaches up, entwining his fingers with Shiro's. Shiro looks back over at him, eyes slightly glazed over with a placid smile gracing his lips. Matt's heart caught in his chest, and he stuttered, going red. Fuck. How is it that even after years and years of being together that Shiro still makes him feel like this. It's not fair, not to Matt's poor heart. 

Matt looks back at Shiro, his smile as equally fond. Shiro hums, pulling Matt closer, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Matt melts into it, pressing back against Shiro's warm lips. He hums, and Shiro only pulls away briefly before kissing him again and again. Matt giggles, putting his arms around Shiro's neck, pulling them closer. Shiro's hand finds Matt's hair, and he ruffles it, pulling away to kiss Matt's forehead. 

"I love you." Shiro looks Matt in the eyes, his face open and earnest. Matt's heart shudders, skipping a beat in his chest because of the beautiful man looking down at him. Matt's face breaks into a happy smile, and he can't help but tear up a bit. He quickly blinks the tears away, pulling Shiro back in for another sweet kiss. He only pulls away to finally murmur a few words filled with love. 

"I love you too, Shiro."


End file.
